Stability
by evilRevan
Summary: In a time of doubt, of need, and of anger one person has the power to bring stability and comfort to the one in need. Shepard just never realized she was the one who needed help from someone dear to her. Friendly Fem!Shep/Garrus.


_This was inspired by a picture I saw on Deviantart. It was a picture of Varric and Garrus together and looking all smug. For some strange reason, it made me think of them in a similar fashion. Varric and Garrus are both funny, possibly willing to do whatever for the hero of the game and awkward when talking about personal things. I don't know but that picture, which was made by aimo, spurred me to write a two friendship fanfics. One with Hawke and Varric and another with Shepard and Garrus._

_Thank aimo for the two stories you'll be reading. I just couldn't get these friendship fics out of my head._

_The second story will be with Varric and Hawke. For now I just wanted to put this one up before the other. It's just some fluff/friendship stories. Enjoy all you fans of ME 1 & 2! For you DA fans, I'll get something out for you all._

_~Rev_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Garrus and Shepard<strong>_

* * *

><p>Constant hum of machinery echoed through halls of metal and pipes. Sounds of footsteps accompanied the soft lulling hums. Whispers and gossip floated through the clean recycled oxygenated air.<p>

The focus of all that gossip was nothing in particular. Few managed to exaggerate the rumors yet nothing was ever proven with real undeniable facts.

"Are you kidding? She wouldn't!" A young crew woman gasped pale green eyes wide. The lightly tanned man nodded, faded grey bangs fell over his forehead. In the silence the woman nervously shuffled her feet, her brain processing all the new information. With hesitation, her head rose slowly, green eyes flashing with denial. "I…. she can't be. I'd never think she was into aliens."

Both crewmen were so engrossed with swapping facts they never heard a person approaching them, the very person their gossip was about.

"Denny and Riana," A strong powerful feminine voice broke through their thoughts. Without hesitation and fear, both crew members turned around, bodies facing the one person that held the command of the ship they all resided on. Denny and Riana saluted the woman, green and brown eyes wide in shock and possible fear.

Before them was a red haired woman, eyes that were a mix of green and blue, unmixed and seemingly battling to control the main color of her eyes. Blood red bangs were bushed to the side, revealing her indifferent yet cold expression. This was Commander Shepard, the very woman who saved millions of lives.

Raising a golden eyebrow, blue green orbs eyeing the two who were saluting their commander "Everything alright here?" A quick emotionless question directed to them. Both stuttered but managed to spit something out at her. For the young red haired woman she knew what was up. She didn't need to be an engineer to figure gossip was going around about her. A deep sigh passed slipped through pale lips, annoyance the cause for it.

Without a word, the Commander turned around and walked back the way she came.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkness swallowed what it could, blue light trying to conquer the spacious room in vain. Pale skin lit up with the blue light of the aquarium. Pale lips were taunt, formed in a scowl as thoughts started to invade the person's mind.<p>

Doubts, hate, anger, regret, and so many more emotions flooded the small human body. The fish just fluttered freely in the crystal clear water. Blue green eyes saw the small darting fish flash before her very eyes. Red, green, yellow, blue, you name it she saw them reflect upon her eyes. Yet no matter what, watching fish wasn't relaxing her nerves in the least.

Too deep in her own thoughts strands of blood red hair had already gotten loose, falling over her eyes and obscuring the vivid fish as they danced in the water.

"Never thought I'd see you like this, Shepard," A heavy flanging voice broke through the deafening silence. Shepard didn't move from her spot, white teeth biting down on a pale bottom lip.

Arms crossed over the woman's chest, her own long ghostly pale arms. Bright pink scars decorated them, proof of her vanguard life before being apart of the Normandy and her new line of work. If there was one thing she regretted… it was wearing the golden Cerberus emblem on her uniform right this second.

Loud heavy footsteps came closer and Shepard just closed her eyes. "Garrus you don't need to be here. I'm fine." Those words were forced and tinted with a linger sadness to them. She wasn't fooling the man behind her at all. That much the red head knew. If anything, she was praying Garrus would just turn around and let her be.

Sadly, that didn't happen. Without a word a three clawed hand was placed on her shoulder, Garrus' hand. To some he was just a frightening person. More so with his cybernetic implants implanted in his left cheek, the very thing that saved his life after a rocket to the face.

Another quiet sigh came out from the small human woman. Knowing what was about to come, the alien male withdrew his clawed hand from Shepard's shoulder. Slowly and reluctantly, the young woman drew herself from the fish tank to her alien companion.

Tiny cobalt eyes looked down at her, Garrus at least more than five inches taller than herself considering he was a Turian. His skin wasn't soft or fragile. It was tough, covered in either hard leather like skin or thick plates. Compared to Shepard's skin color his was just as alien as anything else. The female had pale ghostly colored skin; the Turian had a silvery green color to him. But in the blue light, he appeared to be blue green… like the ocean.

His two mandibles, one on each side of his mouth, were tense and tight, proof of his agitation and worry for the young woman infront of him. There was no need to ask what was eating her, the Turian knew all along but still worried her detest for Cerberus might riddle her with vicious holes.

"You're not acting like yourself… Shepard..." He began, unsure how to put her at ease. Granted their mission wasn't one where they could shoot at some random creatures and be done with it. The mission had lives at stake no matter what side won. Siding with Cerberus didn't make things any better.

A small scar ridden hand rose up to cover the human female's face. Thin fingers rubbed the bridge of her nose as she prepared her thoughts. "I know. It's just…." There was a pause as the Commander couldn't find the words to continue her sentence.

However that irritating silence didn't last more than a few minutes. To the two of them, it seemed like ages. "The past is catching up with me. Like Tali I keep thinking those bloody bastards will turn around and do the same thing they did on akuze, maybe worse this time. I'm sure you're hearing the crap that has been going around." Anger swelled in her normally indifferent voice.

The scars of the past were finally showing up once again. It wasn't a surprise since the Turian companion held some baggage of his own, or at least, bits and pieces that wouldn't dissipate.

Taking a moment, the Turian leaned back on the slate grey wall behind him, his long arms crossing over his chest covered in his normal blue armor. Blue tinted everything as his left eye saw through his vivid blue visor. But subconsciously, red would have been a better color at this point. At the same time however, blue was appropriate given the situation.

"I've heard. But honestly, the collectors already killed you once and all it did was piss you off. I doubt Cerberus would want to make the same mistake as they did." Soothing words those were but still they did what they were supposed to do. Ease Shepard's mind if only by a little.

A soft chuckle escaped the small human, a hand hiding the expression upon the woman's face. The chuckle wasn't sadistic as far as the Turian companion could tell given the way she straightened up. In just seconds the hand was removed, blue green eyes showing less doubt and anger than before.

"Right, and if they try to it's not like we haven't been betrayed before." Shepard's voice sliced through the air, remembering the past and Udina's betrayal. This time it was the Turian's turn to laugh, deep as if a waterfall was crashing over rocks or the hum of the _Normandy_.

"Let them hate me if they so desire. I'm only doing what's necessary for everyone. I could care less at this point if they charged me with being some nutcase." Those words invoked more laughter from the woman as if amused by them.

"We must be for what we're doing, second suicide mission, unless I've lost count." An amused smile tugged on the edges of the woman's mouth. With little to no hesitate the young red head put her hand on her teammate's shoulder, a sign of affection and thanks.

"Thank you Garrus." The only reaction given was her silver green Turian friend shaking his head slowly. Slowly, as if unsure a plated, warm, and three clawed hand was placed over her soft colder hand. Small beady cobalt blue eyes gazed down at blue green orbs looking up.

"You do not need to thank me Shepard. You stick your neck out for everyone one this ship. It's only fair when you need help, someone should be here to straighten you out." He paused, mandibles barely moving to show the sincerity of his words and actions.

"After all, you're the only friend I've got in this screwed up galaxy, Shepard." The smile on the red head's face grew.

"Glad to know if everything goes to hell I got someone watching my back."

"You do know that your plan has me walking into hell too? Just like old times, Shepard."


End file.
